


I'm The Big Boss

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Louis gets closer to the car, she can hear soft, little moans coming from the front passenger’s seat. She dumps her bag on the back seat and stops at the driver’s side of the car. Harry has three fingers buried inside of her vagina, her thumb stroking over her clit with every other move and her legs splayed wide. It really is a sight to behold. </p><p> </p><p>A 17/25 age difference story where Harry gets that spanking she was after.<br/>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1977312">I'm A Bad Girl</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Big Boss

**Author's Note:**

> The spanking sequel to [I'm A Bad Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1977312) that got a hell of a lot more kinkier than I ever anticipated it to.
> 
> The majority of this fic was written while listening to [the stripper remix](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/92393820886) of Live While We're Young. I have no shame in that.
> 
> Um, enjoy?

Whoever invented high heels clearly did not design them for running, Louis thinks as she almost twists her ankle three times trying to catch up to Harry. Gina had asked after Louis as she had made a hasty retreat from her office, slamming the door behind her. It takes all of Louis’ patience to sign the few forms that Gina has for her as she tries to leave. She knows she looks more than a little rumpled but she pays Gina and she pays her _well_. She also knows that Gina will keep her mouth shut about the not so business things that happen in Louis’ office whenever Harry is involved. 

“Is that all, Gina?” Louis asks exasperatedly. Gina nods at her and Louis gives her a winning smile before she steps into the waiting lift. She pushes the button for the underground car park and waits the stupidly long wait for the lift to take her there. The lift dings when she reaches the car park and Louis lets out a slightly frustrated sigh as she steps out of the lift. Harry’s cheeky little grin is at the forefront of Louis’ mind as she makes her way towards her Porsche. 

As she gets closer to the car, she can hear soft, little moans coming from the front passenger’s seat. She dumps her bag on the back seat and stops at the driver’s side of the car. Harry has three fingers buried inside of her vagina, her thumb stroking over her clit with every other move and her legs splayed wide. It really is a sight to behold. 

Louis swallows thickly and licks her lips. Wordlessly, she gets into the car and turns the key in the ignition to get it started. The car purrs to life and she glances over at Harry who is staring at her with the most cheekily innocent look on her face. Harry lets out another little moan and removes her fingers from herself. She sucks on them slowly and releases them with a soft _pop_. It takes all of Louis’ willpower to not just lean over and eat her out like Harry probably wants her to. Heck, _Louis_ herself wants to just lean over and eat Harry out but this is their little game and she isn’t giving in so easily.

“Don’t you dare come,” is all that Louis says. She hears a slight whimper from Harry as she reverses out of her spot and drives out of the underground car park. She can see Harry’s gorgeously naked thighs out of the corner of her eye and every now and then, a soft moan falls from between Harry’s lips. Louis can only imagine how slow she’s teasing herself. 

They come to a stop at a traffic light and Harry shifts in her seat. “Mmm,” she mumbles. “This tastes so good.” Louis grips the steering wheel tighter in her hands. “Want to taste?”

“Not right now, princess,” Louis says carefully. “I want to get us home in one piece.” She takes a breath before continuing, “You’ll do well to remember not to come, either. Or you’ll go straight to bed when we get home. And don’t think I won’t tie you up so you can’t touch yourself again.”

Harry gasps and even though her hand automatically drops back to between her legs, her fingers don’t insert themselves into her vagina like they had previously been. “But what if I’m naughty and get myself right to the edge?” she asks and Louis can tell that she’s testing the boundaries, seeing how far she can push Louis before she follows through.

Louis pretends to ponder what Harry has said. She flicks her gaze up at the green light and drives forwards with the rest of the traffic. Once she is on a straight stretch, she reaches over and pushes one finger into Harry’s entrance. “Maybe,” she says, rubbing over Harry’s clit slowly, enjoying the way Harry’s breath hitches. “Maybe I’ll let you decide how many spanks you get tonight.”

Louis removes her hand from between Harry’s legs and Harry wiggles on her seat excitedly. Louis sucks on the finger that was inside of Harry for a brief moment before putting both hands back on the steering wheel. 

Harry is practically vibrating in her seat for the rest of the ride home. Louis can see that she’s struggling not to just finger herself until she comes but every now and then, there’s a sharp hitch of Harry’s breath that makes Louis grip the steering wheel even tighter. She pulls into the car park of her block of flats and before Louis has even shut off the car’s engine, Harry is skipping out of the car, her skirt flicking up at the back briefly as she does, showing off her tiny, pert arse. Louis huffs and presses the button to pull the top back up on the car. She grabs her belongings and locks the car behind her as she hurries towards the entrance of her building, mentally cursing her high heels again.

“Afternoon, Walker,” Louis says in greeting to her doorman. He nods at her and Louis can see the smudge of Harry’s lip gloss pressed into his cheek from where she’s obviously greeted him a few moments before.

“Harry’s already headed up to your flat,” Walker says. “She seemed in a bit of a hurry today.”

The corners of Louis’ mouth quirk upwards. “Yeah,” she starts, “there’s probably a TV show she really wants to watch.” She gives him one last nod and heads for the lifts, pressing the button to call for it. The doors open a moment later and Louis steps in. On the glass wall on her left hand side, there’s a red lipstick stain where someone has pressed their lips against the glass and a sloppily drawn love heart with _H+L_ written inside of it. Louis rolls her eyes and wipes over it with her hand. The last thing she needs is for the building manager to send her the cleaning bill. Her hand is stained red when she pulls it away as the lift doors open at her penthouse. She steps into her flat only to find it strangely silent. She sets her things down on her kitchen table and pulls two bottles of water from the fridge. She cracks one and has a sip, knowing that the longer she takes to get to Harry, the more impatient she’ll get. 

Louis washes her hands under the kitchen sink tap, scrubbing at her palm and fingers with some detergent to get the lipstick stain off. She smirks when she can hear a huff from the bedroom. Louis picks up the two bottles of water and heads to the bedroom where Harry is splayed, completely naked, on the bed, fingers circling her clit and her pink princess plug glinting in the light of the room. Louis lets her gaze rake up Harry’s naked body before she crosses the room to put the bottles of water on the nightstand. 

“Stop fingering yourself,” Louis says as she sits on the edge of the bed. Harry’s fingers stop moving but she doesn’t remove her hand from between her legs. 

“Are you mad?” Harry asks, her voice a little small.

“Not at all, princess,” Louis replies, looking over her shoulder at Harry. “I just don’t want you to come yet.”

“Okay,” Harry says. She removes her hand from between her legs and sits up so she’s behind Louis. Her mouth is on the back of Louis’ neck immediately, tugging her shirt away so she can reach her skin. Harry’s warm behind her and Louis lets herself relax into her girlfriend’s touch. She strokes her hands down Harry’s legs where they bracket her own, stopping at the knee.

“Baby,” Louis says softly, turning her head to look at Harry. Harry’s lips are tinged with the red lipstick she had seen in the lift and her eyes are bright and happy. “Go have a shower, okay?” Harry pouts.

“Will you join me?” she asks, reaching her arms around the front of Louis to start unbuttoning her top. “Please?”

“I just have a couple of calls to make and if you’re still in there when I’m done, I’ll join you,” Louis replies, helping Harry help her out of her shirt. 

“Will you make your calls naked then?” Harry asks, kissing across Louis’ shoulders. She slides each bra strap off Louis’ shoulders and strokes over them, her thumbs digging in ever so slightly. It feels amazing. 

Louis bops Harry on the nose and stands up. She takes her bra off and drops it in Harry’s hands, who beams up at her. “I’ll make my calls naked,” she agrees. She unzips her skirt and steps out of it. “And I’ll keep my heels on.” Harry’s eyes light up and she stands as well, pulling Louis in for a heated kiss. 

“Alright,” Harry says with a nod. “I’ll go shower.”

“And make sure you clean yourself _everywhere_ , princess,” Louis says, catching Harry’s hand as she starts to walk away. “We want to keep our options open.” Harry’s eyes widen and she bites her lip at the implication before nodding. She leaves the ensuite bathroom door open and a moment later, Louis can hear the shower turning on. 

She heads back through to the kitchen to make a couple of quick phone calls, mostly to do with checking her reservations at a hotel in Paris for the following weekend. She had plans to take Harry away for the weekend, just to shop and relax. After closing the deal next week at work, Louis was desperately going to need the break. Right now, though, she is more than happy to be thoroughly distracted by Harry. Louis opens the fridge as she texts Gina some details and pops a couple of pieces of sliced pineapple into her mouth. One of the best things about Harry being around all of the time was her fruit intake. Louis hated to admit it but she had no idea how good pussy could taste after eating pineapple. She was almost addicted to the stuff now. Harry had pranced around the flat for ages afterwards, proud that she had taught Louis something instead of the other way around.

Once Louis finishes texting Gina, she switches off her phone and leaves it on the kitchen table before heading back to the bedroom, her heels clacking on the tiled floor behind her. 

Harry was, unsurprisingly, still in the shower when Louis re-enters the bedroom. She perches on the edge of the bed and kicks off her shoes, uncaring where they land. She has half a mind to just lie back and fall asleep but the thought of Harry’s wet, naked body keeps her from doing so. Louis picks up a hair tie off her dresser and ties her longish hair up into a messy bun before walking into the ensuite bathroom. Harry is singing, her voice echoing off the walls. Louis smiles as she opens the glass door to the shower and steps in behind her. 

“Hi, princess,” she says, wrapping her arms around Harry from behind her. Her skin is warm from the water and she smells amazing. “Having fun?”

Harry nods and tilts her head back to lean against Louis’ shoulder. “Did you get all of your calls made?”

Louis hums her confirmation. She reaches for the shower gel and lathers it up on a flannel to wash herself. She can feel the slight stickiness between her legs still, even though Harry’s tongue had cleaned her up pretty well earlier on. She’s still impossibly turned on and she knows that Harry is as well. 

“Have you finished getting washed, baby?” Louis asks as she rinses herself off. 

“Yes,” Harry replies with a nod. “Everywhere, just like you said to.”

“That’s my good girl,” Louis says proudly. She leans over and kisses Harry softly on the lips. Harry immediately steps closer until Louis is pressed up against the cold tile of the wall. She shivers at the contact and loosely wraps her arms around Harry’s middle, stroking her thumb over the dimples at the bottom of Harry’s spine. “You should go dry yourself and then pick out a present, baby.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Harry asks. She dips her head and nips at Louis’ neck, sucking on the skin slightly. “What will happen then?”

Louis grabs at Harry’s hips and pulls her back. “Naughty girls don’t get their presents, baby, you know that.” 

A smirk crosses Harry’s lips before she’s slipping her hand between Louis’ legs, her index finger immediately stroking over Louis’ clit. Louis’ mouth drops open at the touch and she tilts her head back until it meets the wall. She squeezes Harry’s hips and Harry presses against her clit harder. Louis lets Harry finger her, breathing out encouragements and moans of pleasure. Harry has her pressed up against the wall, her breath hot on Louis’ neck, encompassing Louis completely. She lets herself have this, have this moment because she needs it if she’s going to spend the next few hours making sure Harry has as many orgasms as possible. 

Their lips meet, slick from the water, and Louis sighs into the kiss. Harry nips Louis’ bottom lip, tugging it into her mouth to suck on it for a few moments. The sensation goes straight through Louis and she clutches onto Harry’s hips a little harder. Harry grins at her and dips her head, taking one of Louis’ nipples into her mouth, her teeth grazing over the nub before she lets her tongue take over, teasing it until it’s hard in her mouth. It leaves Louis panting and rocking her hips into Harry’s hand, eager to orgasm already.

Harry’s fingers work her hard and fast until Louis is a trembling mess against the wall. Her orgasm is quick, having been turned on for so long already and only one release that afternoon. She squeezes Harry’s hips and holds her close, lips brushing over Harry’s own as she rides through her orgasm. She’s a little looser now, not as tense as she was before and she knows it was exactly Harry’s plan. Harry removes her hand from between Louis legs and sucks on her fingers, keeping their gazes locked the entire time. 

“Love the way you taste, Lou,” Harry says as she lets her hand drop back to her side. 

Louis pulls Harry closer again so they’re flush against each other and she kisses Harry hotly, tasting herself on Harry’s tongue. It’s hotter than it should be, but she’s always loved how Harry is eager to taste her whenever possible. She runs her hands down Harry’s smooth back and grabs her arse in both hands. She runs her finger between Harry’s arse cheeks only to be met with resistance, the princess plug nestled inside of her still. 

“I thought I told you to wash yourself everywhere, princess?” Louis says and Harry smiles, dipping her head to kiss along Louis’ jaw and up to her ear.

“I did,” Harry replied. “I may have even fingered myself while waiting for you. Not just in my vagina, either. But I like the feeling, so I put the plug back in.”

Louis bites her bottom lip hard. “Good girl,” she praises. “Go dry yourself off and pick out a scarf, baby. Okay?”

Harry nods and kisses her once more before stepping out of the shower. Louis takes a moment to herself to just breathe and relax under the spray of the water. She shuts off the tap after a few more moments and steps out, immediately grabbing her fluffy blue towel to dry herself off with. She sets it back on the rack next to Harry’s matching pink one and re-enters the bedroom. Harry is bent over in front of the bedside drawers on her side of the bed and Louis has to bite back a groan. She knows that Harry does it on purpose but she feels her mouth watering at the sight none the less. 

When Harry stands, she has a long, charcoal coloured silk scarf in her hands and she looks at Louis with a questioning glance on her face. Louis nods and Harry sits down on the bed, holding it still.

“Get comfortable on your front, baby,” Louis says and Harry immediately complies, moving to the middle of the bed on her hands and knees. Louis takes the scarf from her and secures Harry’s wrists together before she loops it through the headboard, tightening it securely. It’s tight enough around Harry’s wrists to restrain her but loose enough so that it won’t hurt her more than Harry herself wants it to. “Can you move?” she asks and Harry nods. 

“Yes,” she breathes. “I’ve got plenty of room.”

“Good.” Louis climbs onto the bed behind Harry and runs her hands over the expanse of Harry’s skin, stroking down her back and over her hips. She dips her head and kisses down Harry’s spine, her hands moving over Harry’s body the entire time, squeezing her arse cheeks every now and then, making sure that Harry knows what is coming. Harry lets out a soft noise and without warning, Louis brings her hand down on Harry’s arse in a quick, sharp smack. Harry whimpers at the action and even from her angle, Louis can see Harry’s nipples hardening at the touch. Her hand stings a little and she rubs over Harry’s arse cheek soothingly. “Count it.”

“One,” Harry says breathily. Her entire body pushes back against Louis’ hand where it’s stroking over the skin where she just smacked Harry, obviously eager for more. Louis presses a kiss to the base of Harry’s back and Louis quickly smacks her again. Harry lets out a choked sob and spreads her legs a little wider. “Two,” she pants. The pink princess plug glints in Louis’ line of vision and she runs her finger around the rim before gently pulling it out. “No, don’t.” 

Louis glances at Harry who’s looking over her shoulder. “Why not?” she asks. 

“I want it in me,” Harry replies. “Please, Lou, _please_.”

“After,” Louis promises. She smacks Harry’s arse again and watches Harry’s hole flutter, trying to clench around nothing. 

“Three,” Harry whimpers. “ _Fuck_. H-how many are we doing?”

Louis smacks Harry’s arse twice in succession and Harry whimpers out the fourth and fifth numbers. “Probably seven. Maybe ten, depending on how good you are or not.”

Harry groans and drops her head to the bed between her tied up hands. She’s dripping wet already and Louis just wants to get her mouth on Harry and fuck her with her tongue until Harry orgasms twice in her mouth. She just wants to taste Harry again, let Harry fuck herself back on Louis’ tongue, taking whatever she needs. Louis knows it isn’t the time for that, though, so she holds back. She swallows thickly and smacks Harry’s arse once more. 

“Six,” Harry groans. Both of her holes are fluttering, trying to clench around something that isn’t there. It looks gorgeous, Louis thinks. She rubs her hands over the abused flesh of Harry’s arse and then presses a kiss to each cheek. “T-today,” Harry starts. “I fingered myself at school in the toilets… twice.”

Louis smacks her arse three more times in succession and Harry gasps and groans through each spanking. 

“Fuck,” Harry mumbles after she’s counted off the smacks. “Fuck, Lou, one more, please.”

“In a moment, baby,” Louis replies. She dips her head and kisses along Harry’s butt cheeks, feeling how hot the skin is under her lips. She pauses when Harry pushes back against her and she runs her tongue over Harry’s entrance, dipping it inside once before pulling back and delivering the last smack. Harry cries out and whimpers out the number ten before collapsing against the bed, her legs spread wide and her pussy absolutely dripping wet. 

Louis reaches over to her bedside drawer and pulls out some lotion. Harry hisses when the cold lotion comes into contact with her red skin but Louis immediately spreads it out over Harry’s arse cheeks, being as gentle as possible. She compliments Harry, singing her praises of how good she thought Harry was. She knows that Harry loves the aftercare as much as she loves being spanked and it’s one of Louis’ favourite things to do as well. 

“I love you so much, Lou,” Harry says once Louis has finished soothing her sore skin. Louis smiles and returns the sentiment, pressing a kiss to Harry’s back once more. “Can I have a proper kiss?”

“Of course you can, princess,” Louis replies. She shifts on the bed so she’s next to Harry and she leans in close so that Harry doesn’t have to strain herself. She kisses Harry slowly, taking her time to massage her tongue against Harry’s own, letting Harry relax after her spanking. “You were such a good girl,” she whispers. “I’m going to eat you out now, okay?”

Harry nods. “Yes, please,” she says. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s shoulder and moves down her back, kissing over every one of her ribs and then down her spine, knowing that the anticipation makes Harry just as wet. 

She settles behind Harry, who has brought her knees up again and has spread her legs enough for Louis to fit comfortably between. Her arse is red still and looks gorgeous to Louis. She runs a hand over each cheek and Harry lets out a whimper at the touch, but pushes back into Louis’ hands all the same. Louis dips her head and licks from Harry’s clit up to her vaginal entrance. She presses her tongue in and immediately feels Harry clenching around her. Harry moans and eagerly pushes back even more but Louis’ hands are firm on her thighs, stopping her. 

She slowly eats Harry out, bringing her to the edge several times before pulling away; letting her tongue ghost over Harry’s clit, close enough for Harry to feel it but not enough for her to get any real friction from it. Harry’s all out whimpering after only ten minutes and Louis takes pity on her, flicking her tongue hard against Harry’s clit. Harry’s hips move automatically so she’s practically rubbing her entire pussy over Louis’ mouth. Louis grips her thighs to get Harry to stop and she shoves her tongue into Harry’s entrance, curling her tongue inside of her, feeling Harry’s walls clamp down around her. Louis moans as Harry orgasms, the taste flooding her mouth. Harry’s panting underneath Louis, her body trembling from the force of her orgasm. 

Louis licks Harry clean, enjoying the soft, mewling whimpers that come from Harry with every stroke of her tongue. Harry lets out a content sigh when Louis finishes and she kisses the backs of Harry’s thighs tenderly. 

“You taste so good,” Louis says and she moves back to Harry’s side so she can kiss her again. Harry eagerly sucks on Louis’ tongue like she’s trying to pull the taste of her come into her own mouth. It makes Louis’ clit throb between her legs, aching with the need to be touched. She isn’t done with Harry yet, though – she can hold off. “You’re amazing, baby girl,” she whispers. “I don’t know how you’re not exhausted yet.”

“Perks of being a teenager,” Harry replies instantly, her lips curling into a smirk. Louis has half a mind to spank her arse again for that but she knows it’s only something Harry would want. Instead, Louis moves away from Harry’s delicious lips to back behind her once more. She rubs her hands over the still pink flesh of Harry’s arse cheeks and spreads them. Both of her holes are pink and inviting and Louis can’t choose between the two. She dips her head and licks between Harry’s arse cheeks before pushing her tongue right passed the rim and inside of Harry. Harry lets out a broken moan and pushes back into the touch immediately but Louis anticipates the action and moves back, letting her tongue drag out of Harry slowly. Harry whimpers again and thrusts her hips back, trying to get more contact. 

“Tut, tut, princess,” Louis whispers. She rubs over Harry’s clit with a finger before pushing it into her vagina, curling it so it immediately hits Harry’s g-spot. Harry tugs on her bindings, the headboard groaning in protest of the movement. She whimpers and spreads her legs even further. “That’s my girl,” Louis says. “You look so gorgeous like this, baby. On display for me, your pussy dripping even though you’ve just come. I just want to eat you out all day long.”

Harry lets out a broken moan and pushes back against Louis’ fingers. “Lou, please,” she whimpers. “I need you. Need you so bad.”

“Mmm,” Louis mumbles as she dips her head, slipping her tongue back into Harry’s arse. Her fingers slowly pump in and out of Harry’s vagina, curling against her g-spot with every other move, ignoring her clit completely. She moans against Harry’s skin, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation of eating out Harry’s arse. Harry pushes back against her again, seeking more and more contact but Louis pulls off every time she does, just leaving the tip of her tongue inside of Harry. “Don’t be so greedy, princess,” she chides. “I’m having fun here.” Harry moans when Louis pushes her tongue back inside of her and rubs over her g-spot once more, massaging over it repeatedly until Harry is shaking underneath her. She pulls off completely and wipes her mouth on the back of the hand that wasn’t fingering Harry before she sucks on the fingers that were. “Mmm, baby, you still taste so good.”

“Can I have a taste?” Harry asks, looking over her shoulder, her bottom lip between her teeth. “Please, Lou?” 

Louis pretends to ponder for a moment before she dips her thumb into Harry’s entrance, coating the digit in her wetness before she leans over Harry and pushes the thumb against Harry’s lips. Harry sucks on it eagerly, her tongue curling around Louis’ thumb, sucking it dry. She moans as Louis removes her hand away from her and tries to chase it. “Do you like how you taste, princess?”

“Yes, I love it,” Harry replies immediately. 

“Good,” Louis replies. She presses her lips in a soft kiss to one of Harry’s arse cheeks before moving off the bed completely. She pulls open the bottom drawer of Harry’s bedside drawers and peers inside. “What do you want, baby? Your pick.”

Harry looks over at the drawer as best as she can while still being restrained. “Pink glittery vibrator dildo,” she says. It’s easily only half of the width of the one they used in Louis’ office earlier that day, but just as sparkly. “Please.” She gives Louis a sweet look and Louis picks it up out of the drawer. It’s still already attached to the strap on harness and before Louis can even ask Harry if that’s what she wants, Harry answers for her. “I want you to fuck me with that, please.”

“Alright,” Louis agrees. She flicks the switch on the toy to make sure that it’s still got plenty of battery power and it buzzes to life in her hand. Satisfied, Louis steps into the harness and secures it properly on herself. “Now you need to decide _where_ you want it.”

The look on Harry’s face makes Louis’ clit throb hard between her legs. Harry’s eyes darken and her tongue darts out to lick her lips. She tugs against her restraints and spreads her legs even further, her arse up in the air. 

“L-Lou,” she sobs brokenly, burying her face in her arms. “I-I can’t…”

“Shh, baby girl, it’s okay, I’m here,” Louis says soothingly, she steps closer to Harry’s head and runs her hand across the back of Harry’s neck and to the base of her hair where it’s still in a messy bun from their shower. She tugs gently, getting Harry to turn her face towards her. “Just tell me what you want, baby, okay?”

Harry nods and licks her lips. “I want you to fuck my arse, please, Lou, please.”

Louis dips her head and kisses Harry soundly on the lips, effectively cutting off her rambling and calming her down at the same time. The toy nudges the bed as Louis leans in a little closer, cupping Harry’s face with one hand. She pecks Harry’s lips once more before pulling back completely. “How many fingers did you use in the shower, baby?” she asks, stroking her free hand down Harry’s back.

“Three,” Harry replies immediately. “I was hoping…”

“Cheeky,” Louis says, squeezing one of Harry’s arse cheeks in her hand. She turns to pluck the bottle of lubricant out of the drawer and when she stands, she sees Harry’s gaze focused intently on the dildo. “Baby… Do you want to suck it?” she asks curiously. 

Harry licks her lips and nods. “Please?” Harry never ceases to amaze Louis. She doesn’t really understand the appeal of having a cock shaped thing in her mouth, especially when she doesn’t see how Harry can get pleasure from it, but Harry’s lips eagerly close around the toy and she looks like she’s having fun, so Louis indulges her. Harry’s head bobs as best as it can from her angle on the bed, taking as much of it into her mouth as she can. 

She pulls back so she’s sucking on the head of the toy and glances up at Louis. Louis shudders at the sight. She’ll never tire of seeing Harry look up at her like that. It goes straight through her and makes Louis’ entire body tingle. While Harry is sucking on the tip, Louis flicks the switch so it’s vibrating on the lowest setting and Harry giggles, letting the toy slip from between her lips. 

“Tickles,” she says. Louis switches the toy off and steps away from Harry’s open mouth. She uncaps the lubricant and squirts some into her hand. She coats three fingers and situates herself behind Harry again. She pushes two fingers easily into Harry’s arse, letting out a breathy moan as Harry automatically clenches around her. She wriggles her fingers to make sure that Harry is stretched enough before adding a third. Harry rocks back into her hand, little noises falling from her lips as she does. 

Once Louis deems Harry loose enough, she coats the toy in lubricant and wipes the excess off her hands with a tissue from the bedside table. 

“Ready, princess?” she asks and Harry nods eagerly.

“Yes, Lou,” she replies. “Can’t wait to feel you inside of me.”

Louis positions the toy at Harry’s entrance and Harry immediately rocks back, her body welcoming the toy until Louis is buried to the hilt. Harry lets out a broken sob and tugs on her bindings again. “You know what, baby?” Louis starts, stroking over Harry’s arse, squeezing her cheeks until they’re spread apart as far as they can go. Harry’s hole flutters around the toy inside of her. Harry looks gorgeous like this, Louis thinks as she reaches around Harry to stroke her clit a couple of times. “I think you can do all the work tonight.”

Harry turns her head as best as she can to look at Louis over her shoulder. Her cheeks are red and her neck flushed. Her lips are glistening as she parts them to speak. “You mean…?”

Louis nods. “You’re going to fuck yourself back on me, baby,” she says. “And when I think you’re ready, I’ll turn on the vibrations. And maybe even let you come.”

Harry whimpers and she immediately rocks forwards, the toy slipping out of her until it’s almost at the head. She slowly pushes back like she knows that Louis loves watching the toy disappear inside of her. She wiggles her butt once she’s bottomed out again, so she’s pressed right up against Louis. 

“That’s it, princess,” Louis mumbles, squeezing Harry’s arse cheeks again with both hands. She drops her hands when Harry moves forwards, the toy coming back into view. She startles Louis by pushing back hard, almost knocking Louis off balance with the force of it. Harry moans loudly and keeps up her hard but slow pace, fucking herself onto the toy while Louis tries to stay as still as possible.

Harry’s moans fill the room as she fucks herself and after a few moments, Louis is switching on the vibrations. Harry lets out a high whine and begins thrusting back faster. The vibrator is on the lowest setting possible because Louis knows that it will drive Harry insane like this. She was serious when she said she wanted Harry to work for it. Harry pushes back hard with every thrust, letting out broken moans as she does. Louis reaches around her again and runs her finger from Harry’s clit down to her dripping wet entrance. Louis pushes a finger in and she can feel the toy through Harry’s walls with every thrust.

“Such a good girl, princess,” Louis says as she removes her fingers, letting her hands rest on Harry’s hips, barely holding her as Harry keeps fucking herself on the toy. “You take it so well.”

Harry lets out a broken groan and turns her head to look at Louis again. “You feel so good, Lou,” she says between pants. “Feel so full.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s arse cheeks again and turns the vibrations up. “Is that good, baby?” Harry nods and licks her lips before letting her head drop back between her arms. She tugs at her bindings again when Louis turns the vibrations up again and almost screams when Louis thrusts into her once before stilling again. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry whimpers. “I need to come, please, please, Lou, please.”

“Not yet, baby,” Louis says, turning the vibrations back down again. Harry keeps rocking back against her, her moaning sounding like music to Louis’ ears. “Haven’t decided how I’m going to make you come yet.”

Harry whimpers and thrusts back hard, doing little figure eights with her hips, the toy buried deep inside of her. Louis turns the vibrations back to the lowest setting and bends over Harry’s back to kiss wherever she can reach. She reaches around with one hand to cup Harry’s breast, squeezing and pinching the nipple so it’s hard from her touch. She repeats the action on her other breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers. She sits up enough to stroke down Harry’s back with both hands before bringing one down hard and fast to smack Harry’s arse, watching her clench around the toy greedily.

“Shh,” Louis soothes, running her hand over the smack mark. Harry whimpers and pushes back harder against Louis. “So good, baby,” she says. “You look so beautiful right now.”

“T-thank you,” Harry mumbles. 

As Harry goes to thrust back again, Louis lets her for a moment before she removes the toy completely. Harry makes a noise of protest and looks over her shoulder at Louis, curiosity crossing her face. 

“Just a minute, baby,” Louis says. “Going to make you come so hard, okay?”

“Yes, please,” Harry agrees eagerly.

Louis kisses over Harry’s pink hole, flicking her tongue inside just once before pulling back. She reaches into the top drawer of the bedside table where Harry’s princess plugs are and she pulls out the slightly larger one. The pink jewel sparkles in the light and Louis rubs it over Harry’s entrance before pushing it in slowly. Her body eagerly accepts it and Harry lets out the sweetest, most content noise that Louis has ever had the pleasure of hearing.

“Thank you,” Harry said sweetly, a small, blissful smile gracing her face.

“Anything for you, princess,” Louis replies honestly. She undoes the strap on harness and steps out of it, letting it drop to the floor. She plucks a small, curved vibrator from the drawer, specifically designed for g-spot stimulation and she switches it on. It buzzes to life in her hand and she immediately pushes it into Harry’s soaking wet vagina easily. Her thighs are tacky with her wetness and Louis dips her head, running her tongue up until she meets where the toy is inside of Harry. She twists it and Harry does scream then, tugging against the scarf hard. She thrusts back onto it, her hips rocking the entire time. 

It doesn’t take her long to get up a rhythm and she’s a panting mess underneath Louis’ touch. Louis removes the toy and pushes it right up against Harry’s clit, letting the vibrations take over. Harry collapses against the bed, her legs giving out underneath her and Louis slowly pushes it back inside of her, angling it so it hits Harry’s g-spot properly. Harry whimpers and she turns her head.

“Please, Lou,” she begs, “can I come, please?”

Louis turns the vibrator up. “Of course you can, princess,” she says softly. “I want to see you come for me. You’re so beautiful. Just for me.”

Harry’s eyes close and her mouth drops open as she lets herself succumb to the feelings. Louis watches her as her body tenses and a gush of liquid comes out of Harry’s entrance as she orgasms. Louis turns the vibrator down but leaves it inside of Harry, gently stroking over her g-spot until Harry has stopped squirting. Harry moans softly and clenches around the toy, her hole fluttering, trying to draw it inside of her more. Louis turns off the vibrations completely and leaves the toy in its place as she bends down to lick around it. She slowly pulls it out of Harry and immediately replaces it with her tongue. She lets it drop off the side of the bed and curls her tongue inside of Harry, licking her clean. Harry pushes back against Louis, whimpering softly, completely oversensitive. 

“So good, princess,” Louis praises. “That was an amazing orgasm, wasn’t it?”

Harry nods but keeps silent, a completely blissful look on her face. Louis smiles and licks over Harry’s clit with a hard tongue. Harry gasps and pushes back into Louis, even though she’s probably too sensitive. Louis slowly licks her way back into Harry’s vagina, pushing her tongue in as far as it will go. 

“Roll onto your back, baby,” Louis says after a moment. 

It takes a few moments and Louis helps Harry move onto her back, her wrists still bound above her. Her legs fall open and Louis settles between them again, dipping her head and sucking Harry’s clit into her mouth once more. Harry gasps and twitches, her thighs trying to close around Louis’ head but Louis holds them down firm. 

“One more, baby, you can do it,” Louis says, lifting her head a little. Harry looks down at her through hooded eyes and Louis purposefully keeps their gazes locked as she sucks Harry’s clit back into her mouth, moaning as she flicks her tongue against the swollen nub.

Harry’s breath hitches and she rocks back against Louis’ face, pushing down as hard as she can. Louis closes her eyes and flicks her tongue hard and fast against Harry’s clit, enjoying the panting sounds falling from Harry’s lips. It doesn’t take long for Harry to come again, little dribbles of liquid coming out of her vagina. Louis eagerly licks it up, pushing her tongue back inside of Harry until she’s licked up every piece, letting the taste of Harry overwhelm her. She pulls back after a few moments, her mouth and chin completely soaked from Harry’s pussy and Harry whimpers, probably noticing just how filthy Louis looks covered in her come. Louis knows that sound. It’s the sound that Harry makes when she wants Louis to stay where she is, to keep eating her out even though she probably couldn’t orgasm any more. Louis slips a finger back into Harry and Harry immediately clenches down around it. She kisses her way down Harry’s sticky thighs and stops at her knee, letting her teeth graze over the sensitive flesh. She wipes her mouth on the back of her free hand and then kisses Harry’s thigh again, flicking her tongue out against the soft skin. 

“How do you feel, princess?” Louis asks after a moment, sitting up on her knees.

“Amazing,” Harry replies with a smile. “So amazing.”

“That’s my girl,” Louis says proudly. “You have been so good today, haven’t you?” she asks as she strokes over Harry’s hips with her hands, squeezing the soft flesh as she strokes up Harry’s body. She bends her head to kiss Harry’s belly button, flicking her tongue against the tiny piercing. She tugs on it with her teeth and Harry’s breath hitches. “Want me to undo your bindings now?” 

Harry pouts and shakes her head. “Not yet,” she replies. 

“Okay,” Louis agrees, closing her lips around one of Harry’s nipples, her tongue stroking over it slowly. She moans around the nub and reaches over to Harry’s other breast to roll the nipple between her fingers, getting both of them nice and hard. She moves down a little further and sucks briefly on both of Harry’s spare nipples, relishing when Harry squirms underneath her. “Do you like that, princess?” she asks, lifting her head. Harry nods and tugs on her bindings again, clearly trying to reach out and touch Louis. “Ready for one last present?”

“ _Please_ ,” Harry breathes, her tongue darting out to lick at her lips. She looks positively gorgeous like this, Louis thinks. 

“Lift your head, baby,” Louis says. “I need to get the pillow back under it.” Harry immediately complies and Louis settles the pillow under her head. She pushes Harry’s hair off her face and leans down to kiss her slowly, trailing her hands down Harry’s body as best as she can from the angle she’s at.

She moves a moment later, leaving Harry trying to chase her lips when Louis pulls back. Harry watches her intently as Louis shifts up Harry’s chest. She hovers over one of her hardened nipples and lowers herself enough to drag her clit across it. Harry’s expression changes and she licks her lips and tugs on her bindings again before letting out a frustrated sound. 

“Lay back, princess,” Louis says softly. “I’m going to ride your face.”

“Please, Lou, want to taste you,” Harry says breathily, her eyes alight with excitement. She looks eagerly up at Louis, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glinting with eagerness. 

“Good girl,” Louis says, stroking a hand down Harry’s cheek. Harry beams at the praise and Louis moves up Harry’s chest, getting her legs in position before she lowers herself over Harry’s mouth. Harry licks her lips and strains upwards to get her mouth on Louis, eager for it. 

Louis holds herself up a little over Harry so Harry has to work for it and only when Harry lets out a frustrated noise when she can’t reach Louis’ pussy easily enough does Louis lower herself down. The feeling of Harry’s mouth on her is heaven. She’s so greedy in her licks that Louis has to pull off. “Slow down, baby,” she chides. “That’s a good girl.”

She lowers herself back down and Harry slows her licks down, sucking on Louis’ clit, her eyes closed as she loses herself in the sensation. Louis watches Harry as best as she can from the angle she’s at, taking in Harry’s expression and pushing herself down a little harder when she thinks Harry can take it. Harry moans and thrusts her tongue into Louis’ dripping vagina. Harry tugs her bindings tighter and forces her head up as much as she is able to, pushing her tongue in as far as inside of Louis as she possibly can. It feels fantastic, Louis thinks. She loves when Harry eats her out, she’s always so eager to please Louis. 

Louis rocks her hips down, rubbing her pussy over Harry’s mouth and Harry just groans at the action. Louis gently cards a hand through Harry’s hair, encouraging her. She knows she’s close but she loves when Harry gets like this, so enthusiastic and so eager to make Louis come. She pulls off a little and Harry whimpers when Louis moves back completely. She strokes over Harry’s jaw, taking in her wet mouth and swollen lips. She wipes some of the wetness off Harry’s chin with her thumb before pushing the digit into Harry’s mouth. She sucks eagerly on it, reminiscent of earlier. 

“So beautiful,” Louis whispers. “Make me come now, princess.”

“Yes, Lou, please,” Harry begs, nodding. Louis lowers her pussy back over Harry’s mouth and Harry eagerly sucks on Louis’ clit, her tongue hard as it flicks over the oversensitive nub. Louis moans and rocks down, getting as much friction as she can. Her other hand is still in Harry’s hair and she tugs it a little harder than she intends to, causing Harry to groan at the action. The vibrations shoot through Louis and she presses down a little harder against Harry’s mouth as she comes, her entire body trembling with the force.

Louis grabs the headboard with both hands as she rides out her orgasm, Harry licking her keen with an intensity that Louis hadn’t experienced before. She lets Harry’s tongue keep stroking over her until she’s twitching from oversensitivity. It feels amazing and Louis really doesn’t want it to stop. 

Eventually, she moves off Harry’s face, only for Harry to try and chase her pussy, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she does. She pouts up at Louis and Louis bends down and kisses her hotly. The taste of herself on Harry’s tongue is intoxicating. She knows they’re both a right mess but she can’t bring herself to even care a little bit. She covers Harry’s body with her own as best as she can without squashing her, their breasts pressed together as she kisses Harry lazily, taking her time to explore her girlfriend’s warm, wet mouth. 

Harry’s lips are red and shiny by the time Louis moves again and she reaches above them to undo Harry’s bindings from the headboard. Harry leaves her hands above her head while Louis unties the scarf from around her wrists. She kisses the inside of each wrist and grabs the same lotion she used on Harry’s arse to soothe Harry’s wrists, taking her time to massage the slightly red skin. 

“Love you so much, princess,” Louis says, kissing Harry on the tip of her nose. Harry giggles at the touch and tilts her face up for a proper kiss. Louis sighs contently into the kiss, leaning into Harry’s hand as she pushes stray hairs away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. 

“I love you too, Lou,” Harry replies softly. Louis smiles and gets up off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Harry asks, leaning up on her elbows. 

“We’re both a mess and I need to clean you up,” Louis replies. “Stay there, I’ll get a warm flannel.” Harry lets out a noise that Louis takes as her agreeing and she steps into the bathroom. She cleans herself up as best as she can before she re-enters the bedroom, smiling when she sees that Harry has curled herself into Louis’ pillow. She carefully cleans Harry up, spreading her legs so that she can clean up the remaining lubricant and the stickiness from Harry’s come on her thighs. Harry’s hips automatically push back into the touch and Louis grins, shaking her head. “I’m going to take out your plug, baby.”

Harry whines. “Why?” she asks. “I want to leave it in.”

“This one is too big for you to sleep with it in, okay?” Harry makes a noise of protest but reaches behind herself to spread her cheeks anyway. Louis carefully pulls the plug from between inside of her and licks her lips as she watches Harry’s hole clench around nothing once it’s removed. She puts it down on top of the beside drawers and picks up the smaller one. It slips easily into Harry and Harry lets out a soft, contented sigh. 

“There we go, princess,” Louis says. “Look how gorgeous you are, baby, with your pink jewel.”

“I love it,” Harry comments. “I love you fucking my arse too, Louis, it felt so good.”

“Good,” Louis replies. She picks up all of the toys they used and dumps them in the bathroom to clean properly later, along with the used flannels. The bedding is a disgrace but she peels it off the bed, thankful for the other sheets and duvets lying around that they can use. 

Once she’s finished, Louis slips into bed next to Harry and lets her curl around her. She carefully slips the hair tie from out of Harry’s hair and shakes her curls loose. Harry lets out a soft noise and nuzzles into Louis, her nose pressing against the dip of Louis’ neck. 

“Sleepy, princess?” Louis asks softly.

“Mmm,” Harry agrees. “I had lots of orgasms today.”

Louis grins and squeezes her close. “That you did,” she mumbles, pressing a kiss to Harry’s head. “I’ve got one more present for you…”

“Oh?” Harry asks, perking up. She blinks sleepily up at Louis and Louis kisses her quickly on the mouth before she opens the top drawer of her own bedside table and she passes Harry an envelope. “What’s this?” she asks, accepting it.

“A gift,” Louis replies easily.

Harry opens the envelope and gasps when out falls a black Amex card into her hand. “Lou,” she breathes. “I… I can’t accept this.”

“Of course you can,” Louis replies, kissing the side of Harry’s neck, nipping at the soft flesh, leaving a little pink mark with her teeth. “I want you to go shopping sometime next week. Pick out some nice clothes for yourself because at the weekend, we’re going away for a little trip.”

“We are?” Harry asks excitedly, turning to face Louis properly, all but pouncing on her, her body covering Louis’ own. She slips her leg between Harry’s own easily and drops her hands to Harry’s hips. 

“Yes, love, we are,” Louis repeats. “I’ve already checked with your parents, and they’re both okay with it. I think Robin is actually looking forward to less stress at the office…” 

Harry giggles at her. “I won’t tell you what he calls you after hours then.”

“It had better only be praise, Harold,” Louis teases, squeezing Harry’s hips lightly.

“Only the best,” Harry replies seriously. She kisses Louis softly on the lips for a brief moment. “So, where are we going?” 

“Paris,” Louis replies easily. “I’ll pick you up from school on Friday and we’re heading straight over.”

Harry wiggles excitedly on top of Louis. “I’ve never been to Paris,” she admits. 

“I know,” Louis replies, tilting her head up to kiss Harry again. “So you’ll go get yourself something nice this week for our trip away?”

Harry nods eagerly. “Yes,” she agrees. “I will. One question though…”

“Anything, princess,” Louis says, lifting her hand to stroke Harry’s cheek with her thumb. 

“Will you fuck me on the Eifel Tower?”

Louis snorts. “Babe, I don’t want to get arrested while we’re away or I absolutely would, you know I would.”

Harry giggles and kisses her again. “Well,” she starts slowly, lifting herself up enough to trace around one of Louis’ nipples with her index finger. “Would you at least fuck me on the hotel balcony?”

“Now _that_ I can _definitely_ do,” Louis agrees. She pulls Harry down for another kiss and rolls them both over, Harry giggling happily underneath her.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I've made this into a verse. Still unsure whether I should continue or not, so if anyone has anything specific they'd like to see, and I'm comfortable writing it, I shall see what I can do. (Anon is on at my tumblr in case anyone is shy. For both prompts and general messages of love. *hinthint nudgenudge*)
> 
>  
> 
> **Rebloggable version from tumblr[here](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/92818070976) ♥**
> 
> You can also find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55) if you like. ♥


End file.
